How 1 meet 12
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: This story takes place before The Chronicles of 11. It how 1 first meet 12 and how the two of them became to be.


**_Before _****The Chronicles of 11**

1 was running though the emptiness. He was about to fall over from running all day. He lost in the emptiness, he haven't seen anyone like him in days. He walk till he heard something near him. He started to run again. It was suddenly close. Then something hit him. He look up and saw a pale brown fabric.

"Sorry…did I scared you?"

1 look at her. She was beautiful. But, 1 felt there was something about her that she was hiding.

"If you watch where you're going, you'll get us both killed."

"Oh, you're a leader type too."

1 look at her. Was there something wrong with being a leader.

"And what wrong with that?"

She disappeared, without saying a word.

1 looked for her. He didn't know what to call her. She was there and gone. She moved just like the wind. He wonder where she went off to. He saw her again. She was helping others like her and himself.

"There you go."

She saw him again. She made a face at him

"So you're following me now?"

She came up to 1, she made face that was a sign to leave.

"Mother! Mother!"

1 saw another one coming from behind.

"10, what is it?"

1 look at the young one. He was scared out of his mind.

"My son 10."

10 look at 1. He smiled at him. But 1 showed no emotion to him.

"She isn't awake yet…."

"Is our finder with her?"

"Y-Yes."

1 notice the look on her face. She seem sad.

"Hey, leader. Why not stay with us tonight, it's better then going off running about out there."

1 didn't refused the offer, he follow them. It seem like forever till the reach to what like a human used for. 1 f notice her number, 12. He would remember that her that way. When they came inside 1 notice something laying on the ground.

"10, don't worry, she'll be awake."

"How do you know she not a he?"

"I know it a girl 10."

1 watch as 12 and 10 look at the doll laying there. He noticed, there wasn't a number on her. Did it's creator forget to give it one. 1 felt a little sorry for the numberless one. 12 look at him at noticed he felt so sorry for this one. 1 saw something next him and panic.

"Hey it okay. He on our side." 12 hold the machine in her arms.

"You can tame machine?"

"No, he been with my family for a while."

12 and 1 gave each a look, 10 sat there next to his sister. 12 made a bed for him for the night. 12 and 1 look at each for a long time now.

"Look, I think we're getting off with a bad start. My son think she dead."

"Then why do you think she alive?"

1 ask her as clam as he could. 12 look back at the numberless rag doll. She was worried about this one. She had this feeling that she wouldn't be able to see this one awaken into the world.

"Because there a reason…she here like the rest of us. But….she has a stronger spirit like me in way."

1 look at the numberless doll as well. He thought this one was going to be the worst of all of them. But, he wonder if she was going to be kindhearted and trouble maker. He would have to wait and see this numberless's actions.

1 sat on the bed and watch 12 help the numberless doll in bed of it's own. 10 help as well and the machine look at it family. 1 didn't understand why help something that didn't have life inside of it rags. It was lifeless without a soul. Without a soul, it was nothing to him. But, he felt sort bad for the lifeless doll. 12 and 10 left it alone and the machine stay with it. 1 lay there thinking about it. He could hear 12 and 10's voice coming from behind.

"Do you think it will lead those things here?"

"Well, we can't just cal-"

"Am talking about 1." 12 voice changed a bit.

"Look, leader types always think them know better, in my view of him, he not ready. But, you and her need someone to take care of you."

1 could hear her, what did she mean by that.

"Beside, I think he'll leave in the morning."

Their voices died down, 1 and 12 were getting off with a good start. She treated them like said. Family. 1 would the choice of leaving in the morning, but, he wanted to help them in return. In the morning 12 was out and she noticed 1 was gone before she woke up. She went exploring the emptiness to find what could be useful for her family. She notice 1 again.

"Great, guess you-" 1 stop her for a moment.

"Please tell me you're not going to help?!"

"Is payment for helping me." 12 groan a bit. And look at 1 again.

"Fine leader, but don't order me around."

12 was silent for hours, she and 1 haven't said a word to each other. 12 was sick of him in a day. Why didn't this leader go away and leave her family alone. She could tell that 1 didn't want anything to do with them. Then, why is he hanging around them. 12 trip over something and fall. 1 watch and saw she was fine.

"See what I mean, you'll get us both killed."

"Well, if am going to do that, then how about you just take your sorry self and leave us be!"

12 march off somewhere and 1 just follow.

"Look, I over heard you last night. You think I know better, what good is-"

"Well, I had enough with leaders because am already under-never mind."

12 walk away from him and collected all the supplies for her family. 1 couldn't understand why she hated him. Leadership wasn't that bad, why did she dislike it so much. She carry the supplies to her family with 1 behind her.

"You know, I like it if you lef-"

She drop all of her supplies and she pick them up before anything happens. 1 help her out, it was fair. Their hands touch and they look up at each other. 12 felt a smile coming across her face.

She pick the rest of the supplies. So did 1. It was silent for a moment or two. 12 and 1 have been silent for a while now. 1 broke the silent to ask her this.

"Why do you hate leaders?"

12 look at him for a moment.

"It a long story…I hated leader types because I hated rules and they keep me in the wasteland for a while."

"Wasteland?" 1 ask her.

"Well, it different from the emptiness and there barely anything out there."

12 explain to him. There was hardly any machines out there and there was only a few things happen out there.

"If I return out there, I'll take my kids and our little friend there too. Then, maybe we could start over again."

1 listen to her, something just came to him. He wonder if this dream of her was working out. She wanted those two to be safe. Was that the reason for having that machine around.

"Beside, once we're out, I'll give her a number. I haven't thought of a number to call her. I want it somewhere below my number."

She so worried about that one little rag, she would give a number to it no matter what.

The little machine was happy to see 12 back and safe. 10 hugged her and 1 watched. 12 let go of her son and let him go after to do his thing. 12 look at 1 again.

"He scared of what happening outside. My creator told me that he would be scared. But, he has to act like a brother to her."

"So he trying to not show fear?" 1 ask her.

"Something like that, but, he trying to get use to this life style."

12 look at him, he couldn't understand why 10 was doing anyway.

"Then again, why are you still here?"

12 ask him, she didn't mean to rude to her kind. But, 1 wouldn't leave her alone. 1 didn't know he stay and follow her around. There a reason why, but, he couldn't think of it. There must be a reason why he followed her around.

"If you want to live in the wasteland, you should just go."

"Hello, can't just out there while there a war going on. If dies down then I'll go."

12 walk from and he walk as well. 1 didn't get he stay with that rag. Why in the world did he wanted to help her. It was like him, he wanted to see the youngest one and what her talent will be. The numberless one was silent. Not one movement or sound. 12 took the numberless and hold it close to her. She was cold as ice now. 12 went get something to keep her warm, when she came she notice she was cover it.

10 was asleep and their machine was on look and haven't move from it's spot. Then, she notice 1 was still here. He gave up the blanket she gave him the other night and he gave it up for numberless one. She gave the blanket to 1. Little did she knew he was awake. He smile at her, and she smile behind him.

"Mother! Mother!"

12 woke up and heard 10 yelling.

"What is it-oh crap, again!"

1 awake from the sound of her voice. He wonder what was making her up set all of a sudden?

"Hey leaser type, why don't you help."

1 was getting sick of her attitude. He saw a small group of his kind badly hurt. Fabric torn, legs and arms destroyed, and a few who lost their eyes and voice boxes.

"This group are in bad shape, hold on."

12 rush off somewhere and 1 saw their condition. He was in horror by this, he notice 10 was hiding and was scared to death. 10 didn't look when 12 return back with the things she needed. 1 watch as she fix each of them up. Fixing their lost part, sewing back the lost fabric, restoring their voice boxes and helping them see without their lost eyes.

"Say, leader! Hand me that fabric over there."

1 was going to get her later. He watch her fix as handed her the fabric she need. 12 fix each of them till they could again.

"Okay, I think it best you guys went to wasteland."

1 heard her talking about the wasteland again.

"Leader, like to come with me to help them."

1 was really getting sick of her calling him leader all the time.

"Look, I don't know why you're so-"

"Hey, just follow me."

1 and 12 lead the group to a pipe that was stuck in the walls that lead outside of the emptiness. It was the size for all them to get though.

"Okay, this will lead you to the wasteland, you'll be safe there."

12 help them get inside the pipe and they left with a thank you to her. 12 waited for 1 to leave as well.

"Well, aren't you going?"

"No, then why don't you go."

12 just gave him a look.

"I'm not dealing with 30 again! Even though I was free out there! I wanted to put a stop to this!"

1 got a bit of a better idea why she hated leaders. She was free, but caged like bird.

"No, no, no! You're not stay….if you're like 30..."

"I promise you, am not. But, 10 looks like he needs little what you have."

"What?" 12 ask him in her confuse voice.

"Bravely."

12 notice that 10 was scared half of the time. But, she never have time to show him the skills he needed.

"Alright, you can stay. But, one thing." 12 smiled at him and kiss him.

"You have to help me gave the rag a number."

1 thought that was fair. But, why did she kiss him just now.

"Just, tell the numbers you seen, then I'll come up with something."

"Deal…" 12 and 1 kiss each other again.

**_If you guys want more of this. Am happy to write more of 1 and 12. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_12, 11, 10 , 30 and Wire belongs to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**


End file.
